Shadow of Death
by NightBringer325
Summary: first story so be kind rated M for blood death language and possible lemon if convinced.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: i do not own Star Wars or the Elder Scroll games.

* * *

Prologue

Kriv-Black Blood moved silently up the mountain tracking down his target, a short Dummer with red hair and an intricate tattoo across his face. Kriv was enjoying the hunt partly because his target whether coincidentally or not chose a path both difficult for most people to travel as well as isolated from view. But mostly Kriv was enjoying being out of the sanctuary for a while. It had been almost half a century since he had been able to perform a contract, what with training the new assassins and finding a new keeper for the Night Mother after Cicero's death. Kriv left Nebarr in charge of the sanctuary until his return. Kriv had high hopes for the man thanks to both his skill and how Nazir raised the boy. Kriv continued to move forward avoiding ice patches and loose rocks unconsciously as he continued to remember all the events after Alduin's defeat.

Kriv walked boldly down the throne chamber where Ulfric Stormcloak sat with a look of shock that turned into disgust as he saw Kriv. What Ulfric failed to notice were all the dead guards outside of the palace before the door closed. Kriv felt the desire to shove his knife into the man and it increased with every step but kept his calm. He needed Ulfric even though he hated him, and that need was the only thing keeping Ulfric alive at the moment.

"What are you doing here Lizard I thought your kind were to be kept to the docks." It was a statement not a question and one Kriv chose to answer by throwing the package he had taken from General Tuillius when he slit the man's throat. Ulfric motioned for his steward to pick the package up when Kriv Spoke.

"If you fail to defeat the Empire here in Skyrim then you will be of no use to me." With that Kriv used the Thu'um to form a shout of his own making that absorbed all light be it natural or magical so as to make it where only beings with Night Vision could see, then left the palace.

Kriv came to a halt as he neared the top of the mountain and scanned the area. Kriv soon recognized the wall built into the mountain as Mount Anthor, where the Ice Form shout was located. Kriv was able to spot the mage easily both thanks to his bright green robes and the life energy radiating off him in the way all vampires can see. Very few people knew he was a vampire outside of the Dark Brotherhood and even fewer knew how he became one. Because Kriv was an Argonian and they were known for their immunity to diseases most people were surprised to learn that Kriv was a vampire. The other thing was the only real sign of vampirism Kriv showed was his eyes thanks to the dull red glow they produced. Unfortunately little is known about Kriv-Black Blood since he doesn't speak about his past and people who have gone digging for information tended to end up missing.

After Kriv located his target he pondered on how to kill him. Kriv had three classical choices for kills without special instructions. Option one, death by arrow; Kriv was one of the best archers across Tamriel but he had met a few people who could out shoot him. Option two, death by magic; Kriv was a master illusionist and had even developed a way to make a fear spell powerful enough to stop a man's heart. Option three, death by blade; Kriv had yet to meet a match for his blade. Both master of the dagger, and the long sword, Kriv kept a Daedric sword he had taken off a mad summoner and the Blade of Woe that marked him as the leader of the Dark Brotherhood.

Kriv scanned the area again this time looking for any traps or wards only to find the entire area covered in them and his target preforming some sort of ritual. Kriv smiled darkly for the wards were designed to block both magical and non-magical attacks from entering but didn't block someone from entering by foot. With options one and two now knocked off the choice list that only left option three. Kriv drew the Blade of Woe from his leg sheath and stalked forward with a dark and cruel smile etched across his face.

As Kriv approach the mage silently who was uttering strange words in a chant Kriv couldn't understand his luck turned when a roar thundered across the mountain. Kriv rolled backwards as the dragon flew by bringing with it more of its kind that had taken up roosts across the mountains. Kriv rushed forward as his target broke his chant and pulled something out of his bag. Kriv was about to drive his blade into the base of the man's neck when he recognized abruptly the thing the man was holding. Kriv's first thought was how in Sithis the mage got an Elder Scroll, as his sight went black.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kriv woke up slowly with a pounding headache and curled up in a ball. What had happened to him was his first thought before his hearing returned to him. In all of his life Kriv had never heard so much noise before as his advanced hearing detected a cacophony of sounds, many he had never heard before. Opening his eyes to mere slits Kriv could see he was in some Dwemer ruins outside part and surrounded by life forms, bandits know doubt. Kriv tried to listen to their conversations but he couldn't understand a word they said. Kriv was able to detect four life forms surrounding him in a half circle. Kriv quickly formed a plan in his mind on how to deal with the bandits. Kriv waited for one near him before he sprang his trap. Just as he predicted someone neared his body and just as a hand touched him Kriv flipped up and over his target bringing his arm under his chin and putting the creature between him and its allies.

What met Kriv's eyes now fully open nearly struck him dumb. Kriv knew wherever he was it wasn't a Dwemer ruin otherwise everything would be stone and metal with an old run down look ruins normally had. This place was all metal and looked like some sort of city stretching higher than the Throat of the World. Kriv was snapped from his revelry as the odd looking Argonian seemed to hiss at its companions who all leveled strange items at him. Kriv knew they were at a standoff but he also knew that he was at the disadvantage as his enemy's had both him surrounded and pinned down by their strange weapons. Kriv learned long ago never to take anything a face value and not to underestimate your appoint unless you happen to be looking for an early grave.

Thinking quickly Kriv bit into his captive's neck and started to drain its blood so he could gather the necessary information about his opponents. This ability was one Kriv had received after his change and from all the information he has gathered one only he possesses. This is now doubt because of the unique mutation of vampirism he gained before he entered Skyrim. The mutation did many things to him besides grant him a perfect way to gather information so long as no one noticed people disappearing but also made his blood into a powerful toxin that killed everything short of a dragon. He also had gained a dramatic increase to his senses, strength, speed, and endurance but also was able to see in the dark and detect any and all living things.

Kriv felt the usual rush of memories as he drained his target and started picking out what he needed immediately. First Kriv discovered the creature he had drained was something called a Trandoshan who worked for some group called the Exchange. Second Kriv learned that his enemies were carrying something called blaster rifles. The third thing Kriv learned was currently located at a place called Nar Shaddaa or as it's often referred to the Smugglers Moon.

Kriv was done in the space of a few heartbeats and knew for a fact he needed to get away from here so he could figure out what had happened to him. Kriv watched as the Exchange thugs around him seemed to be in shock at what he did making Kriv grin darkly as his eyes glowed red. Wasting no time Kriv used his Darkness shout to blind his foes or at least the Trandoshans seeing as the third was a strange bug creature called a Rodian according to the information he had gathered earlier. Kriv acted as soon as he finished his shout by rolling toward the Rodian as it currently was the biggest threat by being an unknown to him. Kriv slipped by the Rodian and quickly covered what he assumed was its mouth and bit into its neck as well learning all he needed to know about it and its kind.

Kriv silently laid the body down after he was done and drew the Blade of Woe from its sheath while silently creeping around the two Trandoshans who were spinning around in circles trying to find him. To Kriv's amusement one of them was even trying to plead for his life while the other was threatening his partner on the grounds that he would kill him himself if he didn't shut up. The noise they were making was abruptly ended when Kriv standing two feet from them brought the Blade of Woe across both their throats as the darkness he created started to fade away.

Kriv was met with a silent street and while the enjoyment he felt fill him at killing it was tempered by his confusion at everything. The one thing he knew for a fact was he wasn't on Nirn anymore. Kriv felt both fear and excitement fill him for as much as he wanted to return home he couldn't help but feel a challenge was set in place for him here and if he was honest with himself he had felt boredom creeping up on him more and more back in Skyrim. Kriv knew he would find a way back home both for the Dark Brotherhood and for his oath to topple the Empire that ruled Tamriel but before he returned he decided he would have a little fun. Kriv left the street and guided by both the Trandoshan and the Rodian's memories went to the best place to gather information without leaving a trail of corpses.

Atton Rand was sitting at the cantina drinking some Juma Juice while the Exile was down in the Refuge Sector with Bao-Dur and the trashcompactor. Atton was content to watch and listen to the people in the cantina for now when a new person walked in. Atton studied the newcomer intently and almost immediately felt this person would be trouble. Atton noted the man or at least he thought a man was wearing some strange leather like armor and a hood hiding a good portion of his face from view. Atton also noticed what appeared to be a Rodian Death Blade on spice as it hung at the strangers side next to a… Atton had yet to meet any species with a tail. Atton guessed that if the tail was any indicator then the stranger was reptilian like and as black as space judging by the color. Atton watched at the stranger sat at the table and the Barkeep asked what he wanted. Atton wasn't surprised by the slight hiss in the stranger's voice but was very surprised when it spoke galactic basic before the words or rather word registered to Atton.

"Information." Kriv said to the Barkeep when the man asked what he wanted. Kriv had made the safe bet that since he wasn't on Nirn anymore all the languages he had learned wouldn't help him here so he had grabbed the first human wandering alone and had drained him. As it turned out Kriv was correct on his assumption concerning the language humans used now. Kriv was not expecting the Barkeep's or the thief's surprise to him speaking their language though. He made a mental note on that little fact.

The Barkeep recovered quickly and said, "Well that depends on what you are asking about friend."

Kriv knew this game all too well and countered with, "I'm simply trying to get a feel for the place so any information will do." Kriv hid a smile at the Barkeeps confused expression before the man's eyes lit up with greed.

"Well friend my memory seems to be slipping at the moment perhaps you could help me recall some information."

Kriv raised an eyebrow at that before shrugging at the man and said, "Seems I need to find a more reliable source if all of your memory is slipping away, wouldn't want to trust faulty information know would I."

Kriv watched as the man's eyes went from greed to surprise at his statement before the Barkeep understood the meaning behind the statement. Give me something worth your price or no deal.

Kriv was enjoying how the Barkeep seemed annoyed at him for slipping around his plan to make some money when the Thief spoke up, "I can help you out on that if you don't mind?" Kriv turned to face the Thief while studding him carefully. A little above average height, dark hair, greyish blue eyes and a light tan gave Kriv a distinct Imperial feel from the man even though we knew he wasn't one.

"I don't mind at all." Kriv said as the Barkeep moved away from them disgruntled at how Kriv maneuvered around him in their chat. Kriv kept an eye on the Thief for he could tell a thief even out here on Nar Shaddaa while at the same time casting an illusion ward meant to dissuade anyone from approaching or listening without revealing his actions to the Thief.

"Well as you probably know this slice of paradise is called Nar Shaddaa home to all the big intergalactic crime syndicates in this part of the galaxy." Kriv nodded he had known all but the part about their being multiple crime organizations but wasn't surprised by the news.

Atton took the nod as a sign to continue his little tour guide for the stranger. "Out of all those crime syndicates you only really need to pay attention to three, the Hutts, the Exchange, and the Black Suns." Atton waited for the stranger to say something while he seemed to be thinking.

Kriv was not actually thinking since he already had his questions in mind but was actually casting the ward around him and the thief. Kriv watched as a circle of red runes surrounded him and the thief for a brief second then disappeared just as he had wanted them to. Kriv had tied a Muffle, Invisibility, and a Fear spell together for his ward. The Muffle spell muffled their voices while the Fear spell kept people away and the Invisibility spell hid the ward from the naked eye.

Kriv focused on the rather helpful Thief and asked. "I know about the Exchange but the not the Hutts or the Black Suns." Judging by their names Kriv would guess the Hutts were another species while the Black Suns were some sort of cult.

Atton continued a little surprised the stranger knew of the Exchange but not the Hutts. "The Hutts are a bunch of overgrown slugs that just so happen to be in control of the criminal underworld mostly. Their rivals to the Exchange and are very annoyed with their current boss Goto. The Black Suns on the other hand are one of the largest slave traffickers around."

Kriv nodded to the Thief when he finished talking. Kriv was half right on his guess but it was understandable. Making to get up and leave though Kriv was interrupted by the thief he had been chatting with.

"Hold on I have some questions if you don't mind?" Kriv sat back down staring at the Thief all the while considering his options. Kriv could answer the man questions or he could just leave, but seeing as he hadn't been asked for any form of payment other than a light interrogation Kriv decided to humor the human and waved his hand for him to carry on.

Atton saw the signal to continue and nodded, he was curious as to who and that the stranger was and proceeded along those lines, "who are you?" was Atton's first question.

Kriv simply said "Kriv." as he wanted to give as little as much information as possible.

Atton raised an eyebrow to Kriv's single word statement all the while feeling like trouble was getting closer but his curiosity won out in the end so he continued. "Ok Kriv what are you?"

Kriv smiled at that question seeing another advantage like with the Barkeep. "That depends on who you ask and what you mean by 'what are you.' my friend." Kriv saw the look of confusion cross the Thief's face for a second before it turned into a smile.

Atton had been thrown by the response he got but quickly recovered. He knew what Kriv meant when he needed to be specific on 'what you are' Atton himself had used the variance of that question all the time when asked and it brought a smile to his face to see someone else clever enough on how to use it. "I mean what is your species I've never seen anything like you before."

Kriv thought about that since he technically fell into two different species classes before settling on the safer line. "Argonian."

Atton frowned seeing Kriv was back to single word answers again. "Fine last question what's your home planet called and where is it?"

Kriv looked at the thief for a few seconds before saying with a straight face, "You asked two questions there." Kriv was enjoying dancing around the man's questions all the while leaving him with truly little information to work with. He watched as the Thief was about to ask something again when Kriv held his hand up and turned to face the door.

Kriv detected several life forms nearing the entrance to the cantina some he recognized as Trandoshans and two that were Rodians but the other two were unknown to him. One was large enough to be a troll from what he could tell since he couldn't see it through the door while another one seemed to have two long tentacles coming down from its head.

Kriv got up and headed to the door as the others neared it while the Thief told him to come back but Kriv ignored him as a particular sent flowed into the room. Thanks to his understanding of Trandoshans and Rodians he could make out distinct scents that forewarned of their intentions. The strong smell of violence was coming from the group so much he was almost surprised the other patrons didn't smell it as well.

Moving faster than anyone could see Kriv had downed an invisibility potion just as the doors started to open and slipped behind the group entering the cantina. Kriv observed as six Trandoshans and two Rodians surrounded the giant pig man and the strange blue skinned alien with two long tentacles reaching down his back entered filled up the front half of the cantina. Kriv also noticed how every person went silent as the blue skinned one went up to the Barkeep.

"Evening wh-what can I ge-get you." The fear in the Barkeeps voice was obvious to everyone including the blue skinned man.

"Well you can tell me what you know about a stranger in leather clothing, dark skin and has a tail." The silky voice the man used didn't hide the threat he wielded over the Barkeep. If anything it only increased its power.

"He was talk in to that guy earlier but vanished as soon as you guys showed up." The Barkeep said with a steadier voice but still help fear in the undertones.

Atton knew he was in trouble as it seemed Kriv was a popular figure to the Exchange which explained his comment about knowing the Exchange already. But to Atton's surprise it seemed like Kriv was in a helping out mood cause he watched as the thug at the back of the group was taken down silently without alerting anyone nearby which was impossible since he would have thought one of the patrons would have made a noise till he noticed they were all unconscious or perhaps dead he couldn't tell because he was enthralled at Kriv's work.

After Kriv had slipped everyone a sleeping potion he decided to save the thief's life since he helped him out and he also wanted the two aliens he didn't recognize. Moving silently Kriv unsheathed the Blade of Woe and started to cut down all the lesser thugs surrounding the other two. Kriv danced the silent art of murder and death killing all the Trandoshans and the two Rodians without alerting anyone but the thief who was watching him the whole time. In less than fifteen seconds all the thugs were dead leaving his targets vulnerable. Kriv saw how the lager one seemed to be a pace behind the other one so as to intimate anyone in front of them but leaving them wide open for Kriv. Kriv slipped forward to the back of the big one till he was within jumping distance then pounced. As soon as Kriv hit the large one he bit down into its neck and draining it of its blood. Kriv could never remember any blood tasting as bad as what he was currently drinking; it reminded him of a combination of rotten beef and Ork flesh with hints of putrefied Hagraven blood which he had one time on a dare from Nazir to see who could handle the worst cooking by the initiates. This event actually led to Nazir meeting his future wife much to Kriv's amusement.

Kriv learned that the pig man was in fact something called a Gamorrean which were known for their strength and their stupidity. Deciding to sort out the memories later Kriv jumped the blue skinned alien before he could react to his appearance. Bringing his fist down onto the Aliens head quickly forced him to drop the blaster pistol letting Kriv have a clear shot to its neck. A muttered curse was the last thing the blue alien said before Kriv's fangs sank into its neck. Kriv learned shortly later that the blue skinned man was a Twi'lek and it seemed the Exchange had a bounty on him.

Atton was stunned at what just saw. Atton knew for sure Kriv was dangerous even before he took down the Exchange's thugs without them even knowing what was going on made him think what else this man was. Atton was afraid when Kriv stared at him with glowing red eyes that he was next before Kriv said, "Seems the Exchange wants me if they put a thirty thousand credit award on my head."

Atton couldn't help it; he started laughing at Kriv's strait up statement of a price on his head. When Atton caught his breath he saw Kriv watching him carefully killing all the amusement Atton had with Kriv's reaction to finding out about the bounty he currently had.

Atton recognized the look Kriv was giving him which forced Atton to say, "Hey there I'm not exactly friends with the Exchange, and I might be able to help you out concerning that bounty." Atton added the last part thinking about why they were here in the first place.

Kriv watch the Thief for several seconds weighing his options. Kriv knew for a fact that the Thief wasn't lying otherwise he would have killed him then and there, but on the other hand he didn't truly trust the man seeing they only just met. As much as Kriv preferred working alone he knew he needed allies in this place if he wanted to survive and the Thief seemed to know what he was doing so...

"Fine I'll tag along." Kriv offered his hand which the Thief took in a firm handshake. Kriv had watched as the man relaxed to him joining him probably thinking he would kill him otherwise.

As Kriv thought about that he realized something and said, "I didn't catch your name."

Atton nodded and following in Kriv's example said, "Atton." This brought a smile to the Argonians lips even though Atton couldn't see it. Atton only hoped the rest of their ragtag group didn't mind Kriv tagging along. He was curious to see how the man would react to Kreia then hoped he wouldn't kill her, not out of any respect for Kreia but so he didn't kill the Exile as well.

"Right then follow me and I'll take you to meet the rest of our little group then." Atton said to which Kriv answered with a way of his hand to the door.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Atton led the way to Ebon Hawk as Kriv studied his surroundings. Part of him felt vulnerable out here in the crowded paths and at the sheer size of the city. No ware not even Blackreach could compare to this dark yet open moon. But just as he felt vulnerable Kriv felt the sheer power he had in a place such as this with all the dark streets and hidden walkways Kriv could make Nar Shaddaa his paradise before the Void claimed him or is could be his grave.

Atton watched as Kriv took in the city knowing what it felt like on his first arrival to the Smugglers Moon but then noticed how Kriv seemed to study every side alley and support beam with a look more akin to what Ken had when he was looking for ways to offset any attackers while giving him the best tactical advantage. This thought made Atton role his eyes cause if Kriv was anything like Ken then there was going to be a reckoning on the Ebon Hawk sooner or later.

They arrived at the ship within minutes of leaving the cantina when Atton noticed that Kriv had stopped walking. Atton turned to face Kriv then noticed his eyes glowing red as he gazed at the ship only to see the glow disappear shortly afterwards. Atton didn't know what that meant but the sight had spooked him slightly.

Before Atton could ask anything Kriv said, "There are currently three life forms on the ship." Kriv stared at Atton to see what his reaction would be. He wondered at how much the man knew concerning the ship and wanted to find out.

Atton felt a little relived that Kriv was simply checking the ship out even though he didn't know how he did it. He doubted it was a Jedi trick since most tricks don't make people's eyes glow unless it involved lightning or something as he had seen from personal experience. Of course their eyes normally glowed yellow not red. Atton saw Kriv staring at him no doubt wanting to know if that was expected or not.

"That's probably the Old Witch, the Shutta, and the Miraluka if Ken didn't come back and take someone else with him." Atton's remark was met with silence as Kriv walked forward but at a slower and more cautious speed. Kriv's right hand fell to the hilt of the Blade of Woe the instant Atton made the comment about the witch. Kriv had fought many witches before including the Hagravens who were among the most powerful witches to roam in Skyrim and knew they were not to be underestimated.

Atton didn't see Kriv's reaction to his words because he had turned toward the ship and strode forward ready to unlock the ramp so they could get inside. Punching in the code Atton watched as the loading ramp lowered down so as to let Atton and Kriv in.

The Handmaiden heard the loading ramp open followed by the sound of someone walking in. She could only here one pair of feet so assumed that the pilot Atton had returned from his excursion only to hear him talking to someone. Curious as to who Atton was talking to the Handmaiden left the cargo hold and walked into the central area of the ship.

Kriv heard footsteps coming down from the left side of the ship drawing his attention away from Atton's explanation of the ship and his own study of the tall Dwemer like machine in the side room to his right. Looking over Kriv saw a pale white haired human with blue eyes and a lithe build and whipcord muscle reviling in part her true strength. Kriv could see by both her stance and he movements she was a trained melee fighter relying more on speed for her defense then armor if her current clothing meant anything. Kriv felt her more being like a Nord/Breton cross even though he knew for a fact she was neither.

The Handmaiden stopped in her tracks at the sight of the hooded stranger. Although she couldn't make out his face as his hood seemed to hide it from prying eyes she could make out red eyes staring back at her only to move up and down her form.

Wasting no time for Atton to notice her presence the Handmaiden demanded, "Who are you and why are you here." The Handmaiden felt her instincts trigger at the strangers gaze which was more predatorily then lustful like the ones she had felt earlier while on this moon.

Atton turned to face the Handmaiden with a look of distrust spreading across his face at the sight of her. Atton remembered all too well their excursion to the Jedi Academy where Kreia blackmailed him into staying with Ken and was not happy they had to take her with them.

Kriv stayed silent as Atton engaged the white haired woman in a verbal debate at how they let her stay even though she worked for some woman named Atris before he decided to explore the ship. Slipping away quietly Kriv moved toward the strange hum coming from the passageway the white haired woman entered from. Kriv soon found himself in the middle of two large generators of some sort and a smaller machine in front of him. Calling on the memories he had gathered earlier he was able to figure out that the two generators were the ships main engines that allowed it to travel across space while the smaller machine was something called a hyperdrive which allowed the ship to travel vast distances in a very short amount of time.

Finished with his examinations of the engines and could still hear Atton arguing with the white haired woman Kriv set out to find what else awaited him on the ship while staying clear of the other two living beings on the ship. Kriv found himself in what appeared to be a storage room of some sort only there was a sleeping mat along with a few storage containers built into the walls. Kriv found one that happened to be locked and started to pull out his lockpicking gear only to stop when he realized their wasn't a keyhole for him to pick. Forgoing the locked panel for the time being Kriv detected one of the other being moving from the rear of the ship toward where Atton and the white haired woman continued to argue.

Silently, Kriv made his way back to the central room in order to observe this change of development. Kriv entered the room just as a darkly dressed woman with a red veil covering the top half of her face and head entered the conflict brewing between the two combatants. Kriv noted that she too had a lithe build and whipcord muscles but he could see the blade she was carrying where the other one seemed unarmed. Kriv studied the blade the dark clothed woman carried noting the black handle and small sheering guard which curved down over part of the hand which told Kriv that the woman preferred to dodge weapons rather than catch them on her own blade. Or it could be that it's simply a blade to use at the moment there was that possibility as well he thought.

Just as the darkly dressed woman was about to speak the white haired woman rounded on her while Atton made his way to the front of the ship. He watched as the two seemed to battle with quiet words and on the white haired girls part cold glares. Kriv turned to face the entrance he had come out of earlier and watched as an old woman stepped out just as silently as he did and watched the two women argue with one another. Kriv studied the old woman carefully as she out of everyone he had seen so far looked harmless which put him on edge. Kriv learned never to underestimate any target simply by their clothing and age. Kriv noted she didn't carry any weapon disenable to his silent observation leaving even more on edge. He also noticed the milky sheen in her eyes yet she never faltered in her step or showed any sign of weakness that all blind people have. This little fact puzzled Kriv as to what she used to allow her to detect her surrounding for she walked not as the blind did.

Kriv's attention was pulled back to the two women argument when the white haired woman accused the darkly dressed woman of bringing an accomplice to help kill the Exile. Kriv watched as the darkly dressed woman asked what the white haired woman was talking about.

"The hooded stranger that arrived with Atton earlier what do you know of him!?" the white haired woman demanded from the darkly dressed woman who seemed even more confused. Kriv turned his head quickly to the old woman whose tense posture showed that she had them but had not yet detected his presence as well.

"Hooded stranger? Who are you talking about; the only people on this ship are you, Kreia, Atton, and myself." Visas said but doubted the handmaiden whom always distrusted her more out of jealousy than anything else would believe but this hooded stranger thing seemed out of place for the girl. Visas knew that the Handmaiden wasn't lying thanks to the force but the only living things currently on the ship were the crew members the Exile had left behind as he scouted Nar Shaddaa in search of the Jedi hiding here.

Kriv quickly and quietly stepped into the shadows cast by the machines near the wall to provide sufficient cover from the white haired woman's gaze as she searched for him. The machines didn't bother his gaze though as he could still see her though the machines. Suddenly Kriv felt a presence in his mind unfamiliar to him. Kriv quickly shielded his mind by channeling the energy for a fear spell through his body blocking anyone trying to enter as all they would encounter was a wall of irrational fear.

This unfortunately while this shielded his mind it also allowed Kreia to pinpoint his location on the ship. Turning to face the wall she encountered the shield Kreia spoke loudly so the other two women would hear her as she said, "And it seems we've found are hidden guest." Kreia knew that the fool had brought another person with him but she had been unable to feel said person in the force which drew her curiosity. Kreia had only met one person who could bring about her plans to fruition but for one not to exist in the force at all… It interested her on how a thing could be possible as all living things were connected to the force. Even droids could be detected indirectly by the energy disruption they created. Kreia could find no such disruption or any connection leaving her with one option.

Drawing her energy Kreia sent out a wide sweeping probe throughout the ship trying to find a mind hidden from her sight only of find that said mind was less than five feet away from her. Even more surprising was both the speed it reacted to her probe as well the defensive barrier that was used to shield its mind for even she was almost driven into panic as the fear rose up around the mind yet it wasn't a natural emotion. The fear while powerful felt more designed to be inflicted onto others then what would build naturally. This made her pause as she was certain whatever it was hadn't used all its tricks yet.

Kriv knew he had been caught and stepped out of the shadows letting the others see him or at least the white haired woman for the darkly dressed one still seemed confused looking around like she couldn't see him. Kriv glanced at the old woman and nodded to her for finding him as he was sure she was the source of the infiltration on his mind which was a thing only the Night Mother was allowed to do, but he couldn't stop the Daedra Lords if they so wished to speak with him as well. A smile tugged at his face when he remembered when Molag Bal tried to force him to bend to his will only to find that he could do nothing to Kriv as he was bound to Sithis and the Void which all beings of Oblivion fear for it was the only thing which could destroy them.

The Handmaiden reacted quickly after recovering from the surprise of finding the stranger so close and once again demanded, "Who are you and why have you come here." She saw as the stranger tilted his head at her and stared for a time all the while giving her a uneasy feeling about him before he turned to stare at Visas as well then turn to look at Kreia again.

She was about to speak again when the stranger cut her off by asking, "What's wrong with you dark one you appear confused." The stranger's voice was definitely male and completely devoid of emotion but also ruff and made her thing of the salamanders she had seen on Citadel Station during her visit.

Visas turned to face the sound of who she presumed was the person the Handmaiden spoke of earlier. Speaking quietly Visas responded with, "You are hidden from my sight even now for you do not appear in the Force nor do you send echoes like the Exile. It is as if you are dead and unconnected to the life around you."

Kriv smiled darkly at the woman's words while he let out a quiet chuckle. Her words were accurate concerning his current state although he didn't know what this 'Force' was if it let others detect and see those connected to it then he didn't mind staying the way he was for he preferred to stay hidden from others in his line of work.

Kriv's hand shot out and caught the small object that came flying of the table at him without even turning to look at it. Bringing it around to his face Kriv saw it as a simple hunk of metal but was sure it served some purpose only to throw it at the other projectile that came flying off the machines he hid behind earlier while he tilted his head far enough to the side allowing the third projectile coming from behind fly strait at the white haired woman who twisted to the side allowing said object to hit the wall.

"Alright whoever is doing that please stop it's rather boring when you make them so obvious." Kriv said as he sidestepped two more object that came flying at him from behind him. He noticed how the old woman was slightly waving he hands as the objects flew across the room. Crouching down and silently rolling backwards Kriv quickly reached up and with a precise jab to the nerve cluster at the base of the neck knocked the old woman unconscious while his other hand caught her so she didn't fall to the floor.

The Handmaiden was shocked at how the stranger was able to adapt to the situation and find the source of the problem not to mention bring Kreia down with one blow. Her shock quickly turned to fear as she had learned of the unique Force bond between Kreia and Ken and feared the stranger had killed them both till Visas commented on her still being alive to which the stranger stated, "If I wanted her dead she would have been after the first object she threw at me."

"You knew it was her the whole time?" the Handmaiden asked wondering how he figured out Kreia was using the Force. She hadn't known who until the stranger had knocked Kreia unconscious.

Kriv shrugged but stayed quiet as to how he had figured out the old woman started her strange form of attack. Kriv was sure if the old woman had been trying to actually fight him then would have been much harder to both detect the threat and the objects would have flown at a more lethal force. He quickly took the old woman back to the area he had sensed she resided in before the commotion earlier all the while reviewing what he had learned since he has been on this ship.

One was that almost no one trusted anyone else on this ship from what he had seen. Another was that two people here seemed to have command over some strange magic called the Force. Three these 'Force users' seemed blind to his presence in the force. Kriv figured this had something to do with the fact he was technically dead and this Force was connected to life not death. Everyone on this ship can easily be classified as potential threats to him. Atton was a thief and looked like a survivor. Men and women like that don't care what they need to do just so long as they survive which meant he was unpredictable. The white haired woman was obviously well trained and ready for combat. The other two women control over this Force made them unknowns as he didn't know the limit of what they could do.

Kriv heard the white haired woman coming down the path that led to the room he just excited long before he saw her and decided the storage room would be the best place to meet her. Forcing himself to make just enough noise for the woman to follow Kriv made his way to the storage room for his little chat with the white haired woman.


	4. Chapter 3

I would like to say thank you to ephad and ragnar thorson for following my story and sorry for the long update was working on stuff.

* * *

Chapter 3

The Handmaiden followed the stranger as he headed to the cargo hold which confused the Handmaiden. Why would he go to her room on the Ebon Hawk? And why was he here in the first place? She berated herself for not asking Atton but doubted he would have answered her questions anyway seeing as he didn't trust her.

The Handmaiden was so lost in thought as she walked into the cargo hold she almost ran into the stranger but was stopped by something pressing dead center against her chest. The Handmaiden reacted on instinct knocking whatever was holding her back and dropping into a fighting stance. The Handmaiden saw the object that held her back was instead what appeared to be the stranger's tail. This surprised the Handmaiden as her observation of the man earlier revealed no sign of a tail.

Kriv noted the woman's stance and reaction when he stopped her with his tail. Kriv could see her surprise at his tail and grinned. He loved to surprise people even his allies since in his opinion it kept them on their toes and ready for anything that might happen. He felt content to wait for the girl to break the silence and start what will undoubtedly be a long conversation.

Kriv started to tick down in his head the estimated time till the silence was broken. Ten the girl did nothing. Nine the girl still did nothing. Eight the girl started to twitch at the silence. Seven the girl twitched two more times. Six the girl started to sway to her left slightly. Five the girl centered herself. Four the girl swayed to her right this time. Three the girl centered herself again. Two the girls face went hard. One, "Who are you?"

Kriv smiled, his timing was perfect as ever and finding the silence broken he spoke, "Who am I, why I'm Kriv but a better question is who are you." Kriv's smile grew at how the girl seemed confused for a split second then her eyes hardened again.

"I am called the Handmaiden, once servant to Atris I now travel with this crew." The Handmaiden felt it only proper to introduce herself so at least the man could address her as well. She also recalled his name, Kriv, it sounded odd but seeing he wasn't human it was to be expected.

Kriv stared at her for a short time. He could detect the falsehood when she said she was once a servant to this Atris but didn't comment about it. However there was something he needed to clarify.

"I asked for your name not your title unless you address everyone by tittle then allow me to reintroduce myself for I am the Listener to the Night Mother." Kriv was curious if the girl would recognize the name and what it implied. Upon seeing her confused gaze he knew the name meant nothing to her. This posed a small problem for him as he had gotten used to the fear and respect his position had given him. Owe well it wasn't anything he couldn't overcome.

The Handmaiden was confused as to whom this Night Mother was or what the position of Listener meant but from his tone it was clearly important. The Handmaiden cast those thoughts aside as she had more pressing questions. "Well then Listener why are you here?" this was her main question for depending on how he answered would she react.

Kriv sighed shaking his head at the question he had predicted her to ask. By Sithis she's more persistent than a Dragon and twice as annoying cause he couldn't just kill her and be done with it. Kriv knew he needed allies and Atton had offered him a place but he knew the final decision would come from this Exile as he was the leader from what he had been able to gather. So Kriv needed to play nice since if he started killing this Exiles allies he will probably mark him as an enemy. To best answer the girl he spoke the truth, "I'm here because the Exchange has put a bounty on my head and I am in need of allies."

The Handmaiden couldn't tell if the Listener was lying or not so she tried probing for more information. "Are you a Jedi then?" she doubted it considering how the no one could sense him but asked anyway.

Kriv tilted his head to the side at her question. He had never heard the term Jedi before and was wondered at it. Given her companions he assumed it was connected to what they did. Choosing silence as his answer he let the girl figure it out on her own.

The Handmaiden watched as her question was met with silence. She figured the question was a stupid one as according to the Sith he didn't seem to exist it the Force. Although the Handmaiden had only limited knowledge on the Force she did know all living things were connected to the Force in one way or another which made the man an oddity.

Kriv turned and headed for the door way figuring the conversation was over at the moment. He could hear the girl spluttering in surprise at his way of ending the conversation. Just as he left the room he could feel a presence once more in his mind. Just as he was about to defend himself he heard the voice of the old woman in his head, "Do not block me out silent one I simply wished to congratulate you both for earlier as well to how you dealt with the servant of Atris." Kriv could feel the sincerity of the statement but still felt his mind a place only a chosen few should have access to so he channeled a weaker version of his fear spell so as to block his mind without severing their connection. In essence he could hear her and she could hear him but no more than what he wanted her to.

Kreia smiled at Kriv's trick to protect his mind. She couldn't help but feel respect for the creature or its actions to prevent unwanted intrusions. Still she had her own questions to ask even after the servant of Atris's interrogation which could be regarded as a failure for she was sure the creature learned more than the servant. No this would take a different approach. "I am curious about this Night Mother you mentioned earlier."

Kriv blinked wondering as to how the old woman had heard him speak of the Night Mother. Rather than answer her curiosity he made his way to the old woman's chamber. He could feel her still in his mind probably to keep track of him in the ship.

Arriving at the entrance to the room the old woman stayed in when he scanned the ship earlier Kriv stared at the old woman he had knocked out earlier sitting down in the middle of the floor. Kriv was impressed to say the least with the old woman's recovery, since most people wouldn't be up for hours at least. He would need to be careful with this one as she was definitely more than she seemed.

Kreia had felt the creature arrive at her chambers and could almost feel it watching her as how a predator watches its prey in its territory. This primal feeling she felt surprised her but she soon discarded it as unimportant. Kreia stood and turned to face Kriv and repeated her question out loud to him.

"The Night Mother is the unholy matron of the Dark Brotherhood and it is she who hears the prayers that summon us for a contract." Kriv's quiet tone as he spoke forced Kreia to listen to his explanation carefully. Kreia figured it was on purpose so as to both force the listener to pay attention and to draw out potential eavesdroppers. Of course both of them knew there wasn't anyone listening she through the force and him by his vampiric abilities.

"I see, than what is the importance of your position as the Listener?" Kreia asked after a slight pause in the conversation. The more she could draw out of him the more she could use to bend him to her will. Kreia doubted an assault on the creatures mind would work and more likely end with her own death and failure in her plan for the Exile.

Kriv watched the old woman carefully trying to figure out what she was after with all these questions. He was no fool, you don't live as long as he had being a fool but her questions were aimed at something he couldn't see which annoyed him. Kriv went on the attack in this conversation, "What's your name?" Kriv figured it as a good start as any for his attack.

Kreia's mouth thinned at his question. The creature was also immune to force suggestions vocally as well as mentally. This posed a problem for her as the creature was more intelligent than most Jedi Masters. Of course it wasn't hard to outsmart a Jedi what with the narrow thinking they follow from their code. Kreia still had the upper hand at the moment but she had to answer some questions to proceed.

"My name is Kreia." Kriv found the answer to his liking even though it offered little information to most. To him it reviled he was playing ageist someone more skilled at the game than the Handmaiden had been. Kriv also noted how Kreia's body language hasn't changed so far in their conversation. Kriv went for the blunt assault in this to see her reaction.

"What is this Force your friend was talking about earlier?" Kreia raised an eyebrow at the question. Perhaps she had misjudged the creature then changed her mind. More likely this was some sort of test to see how she reacted. When she observed from the Handmaidens mind she had witnessed how he would test the girl and study haw she reacted.

Calling him out Kreia answered with, "And why do you care to know about the Force Listener?" Kreia smiled slightly as her probe picked up annoyance rising out of the Fear only to be replaced with respect then all she could feel was the Fear shielding his mind.

"Simple curiosity really I like to know of any potential struggle my prey could give me should I get hungry." Kriv detected the sudden tremor Kreia let out at his words which were infused with part of his fear spell. This test was to see if his magic could affect them as theirs didn't seem to other then the mind link he had with her. He smiled at the spells success to affect Kreia. Personally he was willing to share some information to figure out what this Force was and who these Jedi the Handmaiden mentioned were.

Kreia felt the Fear in the creature's voice powerful enough to make her tremble slightly. Kreia felt satisfaction emanate from the creature's mind for a split second before it vanished into the Fear. Kreia had felt anger rise in her at how she was being used as a test subject for this creature when he spoke again, "I'm tired of dancing around this subject how about a deal, you tell me about this Force and I will tell you about the magic I've currently been using to keep you out of my mind."

Kreia wasn't sure if the creature was being honest or not but a chance to understand part of the power it wielded was more important so she began to explain the Force to him. She was surprised at how quiet her listener was and only asked questions after she would stop talking. This reviled much to Kreia and she didn't like it for this was someone who thought before acting making him an even greater threat than before.

When Kreia finished her expiation of the Force Kriv was somewhat confused with what it was but put to the back of his mind and explained Illusion magic to Kreia. Kriv's explanation was much shorter than Kreia's partly because she didn't ask any questions and partly because there wasn't much to explain in the first place.

Kriv felt that was all the information he would be able to gather at the moment and left Kreia to her meditations after he forced her out of his mind completely. Kriv found himself once more in the central room of the ship when he heard Atton's voice all around him saying one simple sentence. "We've got company coming." The statement was followed quickly after with Atton rushing to the central room.

Atton took one quick glance at Kriv and motioned him to follow as he headed for the cargo ramp at the back of the ship. Atton soon heard the Handmaiden join up with them and Visas was waiting at the ramp for them to arrive.

"What's going on?" was the Handmaidens first question as she asked once they all came to a stop. Her eyes flicked briefly to Kriv and Visas wondering if they had something to do with this before returning her eyes to Atton.

"We've got a lot of angry looking gangsters heading up the way to the Ebon Hawk." Kriv heard Atton say to the Handmaiden but was focused on what lay outside. His eyes were glowing a bright red allowing him to see all the beings coming from outside and recognized them as Trandoshans. After learning that Kriv smiled darkly even though no one could see it thanks to his hood.

Kriv pulled his bow off his back and loaded a Deadric arrow. Kriv used a Deadric bow he had taken from a target as well. This one had been a master archer he was contracted to kill. He had entered as a potential student and when the man had given him a private lesson Kriv had simply turned the bow on his teacher and killed the man with an arrow to the brain. Kriv also pulled five Black Soul Gems out of his bag and checked the enchantments on the bow. When he had taken the bow it had a powerful fire enchantment on it so he simply added a soul trap enchantment to it as well.

Kriv looked to Atton a plan already forming in his mind. He would drink an Invisibility potion and wait at the entrance to the Ebon Hawk while the others waited behind for his signal. After he gave the signal Atton would open fire with his Blasters before falling back. When Atton had thinned their numbers a little he would use his Darkness shout to blind the Trandoshans while he and the Force Seer would move forward and finish them off.

Kriv quickly explained his plan to the group to which everyone nodded to except the Handmaiden who asked, "What is my purpose to be in this battle than."

Kriv turned to her and said, "If any of them slip by us than you deal with them but stay with the ship."

The Handmaiden nodded to that but felt a little useless in this fight. She wasn't skilled with ranged weapons nor could she sense others like the Jedi but understood the plan and would do her part.

Kriv had more in mind than anyone could guess for he planned to let one slip by him and the others so as to see the skill of the Handmaiden for himself. Kriv did a quick count of their enemy and came up at 20 people.

Kriv signaled Atton to open the ramp and drank an Invisibility potion. Kriv watched as the ramp slowly descended downward his bow at the ready for the first head he saw. That Head appeared long before the ramp touched the ground and Kriv had let the arrow fly strait into the Trandoshan's eye.

The resulting action put fear more powerful than Kriv could do without killing the subject into the rest of the Trandoshans as their comrade's head burst into flame and his soul was ripped out of his body only to fill a Black Soul Gem. Before the others could scatter Kriv let four more arrows fly killing four more Trandoshans and filling his Black Soul Gems. Kriv slung his bow over his shoulder and put the gems back into his bag than signaled Atton to act.

Atton saw Kriv fire and ancient weapon and saw five purplish things enter the five black rocks next to him and wondered at what they did. He also saw Kriv give the signal to start his turn and rounded the corner blasters at the ready but he wasn't prepared for the sight before him. Five bodies lay burning on the ground while the others rushed around in terror. Atton shook his head and started firing into the group killing one and wounding another before they went for cover. Atton spun back around the corner of the Ebon Hawk and avoiding the volley of blaster fire heading his way.

Kriv watched Atton move back into cover and waited for the blaster fire to stop before turning the corner on the other side and used his Darkness shout. Kriv along with Visas descended on the Trandoshans like trolls onto dogs. Kriv watched the dark clothed woman while he gutted a Trandoshan with the Blade of Woe and decapitated another with his Deadric sword. He saw how she moved and bend around her foes in a dance similar to his own but with one unique variance. Visas dance was designed for one on one combat as she would focus on one Trandoshan at a time while he killed two or three at a time. Kriv saw that only two Trandoshans were left and intercepted the Force Seer before she could reach them.

"Let one slip by I want to see the Handmaidens skill for myself if you don't mind." Kriv's polite sentence was uttered in a dark tone making Visas shudder in fear slightly. The shudder was involuntary but all of Visas senses warned her of danger while the force remained blind to him. Visas nodded to his command and was freed shortly afterward. Visas watched as the Two Trandoshans rushed forward and could feel their fear rolling off them when the sound of fighting disappeared. She also watched as one of the Trandoshans stopped all the sudden while the other one seemed to speed up. Visas watched as the life from the Trandoshan in the Creatures grip vanish.

Kriv tossed his latest meal aside finding the knowledge he gained from the Trandoshan useful as it seemed to be the leader of the Black Suns located here on Nar Shadda. Kriv now had all the information the slaver had including all the credit deposits and infinistructure of the Black Suns operation on the Smugglers Moon. With that all aside Kriv watched as the Trandoshan neared the Ebon Hawk just as the Darkness Kriv summoned faded into nothingness.

The Handmaiden watched as Kriv and Visas entered the Darkness just outside the Ebon Hawk and waited for things to clear. Her mind was in turmoil at her lack of ability in this fight as she paced the top of the ramp ready for any foes to come out of the Darkness for her to fight. Soon the sounds of battle ended and silence was all that met her for a time till she could hear footsteps approaching the ship. Settling into her stance the Handmaiden waited for whoever it was to exit the Darkness. She didn't have to wait long as a Trandoshan shot out of the rapidly disappearing Darkness sword drawn and ready to kill.

The Handmaiden took one second to observe her foes stance and sent herself into battle. The Trandoshan swung down at her using its forward momentum to strengthen the attack but it only met empty air. Stumbling the Trandoshan turned around to find her only to be met with the Handmaidens Quarterstaff to its face forcing it back more. The Handmaiden followed up with her foes stumble with a quick but brutal flurry of attacks confusing and beating the Trandoshan back even farther. The Handmaiden brought the fight to a quick end with a spin of her Quarterstaff to build momentum she sent the end of the staff to the temple of the Trandoshan shattering its skull and killing it instantly.

Kriv clapped at the Handmaidens display of skill and ferocity toward the Trandoshan. If he was back on Nirn Kriv would have tried to recruit her into the Dark Brotherhood on the spot after that display. He made a mental note to find out who taught her or someone of the same teaching along with bringing back several of those weapons for his brothers and sisters to use for fighting. He would have to modify them of course to fit with assassination rather than combat but still an impressive display.

"Why are you clapping?" Kriv heard the Handmaiden shout along with Atton's comment under his breath, "More tricks like this and I'm getting out of here." Kriv ignored Atton's comment and answered the Handmaidens question.

"I was simply admiring your skill with that weapon of yours as well at the aftermath of your battle." Kriv saw how the Handmaiden seemed to grow uncomfortable but continued, "You fought with both skill and ferocity few could match while blending the two together perfectly so as to draw energy from the emotion without losing your form in battle."

Kriv heard the Force Seer next to him mutter under her breath, "A skill requiring one to draw from the Darkside of the Force." The comment was soon met with Kreia's own as she appeared from behind the Handmaiden.

"So the servant of Atris has been learning from the Exile after all has she, well I'm not surprised he has a way of teaching by example." Kriv detected a slight bitterness to Kreia's tone as her words struck the Handmaiden with the force of a slap. Kriv saw the impending fight about to take place and interrupted it before it could gain momentum.

"Exactly who is this Exile you people keep mentioning?" Kriv saw how everyone stared at him including the 'blind ones' in a manner similar to one who has gone mad. Kriv continued on though as madness was something he was used to, "Remember I only just arrived here and I have only met you four."

As Atton went to speak Kriv's senses went off like a storm. Reacting on reflex Kriv rolled to the side avoiding the blaster shot aimed at his head and drew his blades staring back to the entrance to the of the fight pad as Atton had called it earlier. Kriv saw two beings one human but different and the other one something he had never seen before. There was also a small Dwemer like machine following them.

"Well who the hell are you and what are you doing near my ship." Were the first words out of the Humans mouth.

* * *

Review please i want to hear your opinion on my story


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kriv quickly studied the Human before him noting his pale skin, tall toned body, somewhat short black hair, and dark brown eyes. Kriv also noted the strange double bladed weapon in the man's hand. The weapon itself was almost as long as the man was tall with a black inner hand guard for the user to grip and the slight vibration from the blades on either end. The man's dress was also similar to his companions with the constant flow of robes everyone but Atton and the alien next to the man wore with one major difference; the man's robes seemed to blend with the black armor the man wore.

Ken studied the stranger before him only with less success. Ken noted the strange and almost demonic looking sword in the man's grip as well as the curved dagger in the other. Both weapons seemed to pulse with an unknown energy causing the former General take to a more defensive stance. Ken also noticed the strange object over the stranger's shoulder bearing a striking similarity to the demonic sword. What he didn't understand was the stranger's armor, black with touches of red mostly on the gloves and hood pulled over its face hiding it in an unnatural darkness he couldn't pierce. What he did see was a pair of glowing red eyes staring back into him.

Everyone watched as Kriv and Ken seemed to stare at one another with enough energy to send chills down all but Kreia spine. Many were torn on what to do in this situation, Atton felt like explaining why Kriv was here seeing as the man wasn't going to do it himself. The Handmaiden felt like rushing to Ken's side in case Kriv attacked him, Visas wanted to defend Ken as well from the stranger, and Kreia wanted to study Kriv's secrets and use him for her own plans.

"General we might want to find out what's going on before we enter this fight." Bao-Dur said as he watched his old friend and the stranger study each other. Bau-Dur had recognized the looks the two were giving each other as two combatants would study one another in the beginning of a fight. Bau-Dur didn't think now was a good time to start any trouble considering what Ken had did earlier with his stunt in the Refugee Quarter.

Ken and Kriv both turned to stare at Bau-Dur the former out of annoyance with him and the latter with something more akin to curiosity only much darker.

Kriv sheathed his weapons shortly after the alien's comment figuring this to be the Exile everyone kept talking about. That said he didn't drop his guard while his old saying flowed through his mind. 'Never underestimate your opponent less you find yourself dead at their feet.' Kriv had practically pounded that into the Dark Brotherhood while he trained all his assassins with what skills they would need to complete the contracts the Night Mother gave him. Kriv shook his head and focused on his present predicament. He could think about home another time but not now.

Ken watched as the stranger sheathed its weapons and walked slowly toward him with its hand held out front and in clear view. Ken sheathed his own weapon, a Sith War Sword he had taken from one of the assassins he had encountered on Peragus after his own vibroblade broke blocking another assassin's weapon from killing him. After taking is Ken had modified it greatly so as to make the already deadly weapon even more powerful. Ken felt confident he could kill a Jedi Master with his sword if he needed to. He didn't want to kill the Jedi mainly for the fact they could be useful to him for drawing out this hidden threat trying to kill him but wanted to be prepared just in case.

Everyone watched as the two walked toward one another both with their hand out for the other one to watch carefully until they were stopped three feet from each other. Everyone tensed when Ken spoke in a cold calculating voice, "I still want an answer to my questions." Only to be met with an even colder and slightly raspy voice reply, "Only if you are willing to answer some of mine."

Finding this contest of wills the Exile and the Listener (as she had taken to calling Kriv by his title rather than his name.) walked toward the two and speaking loudly so both would hear her Kreia remarked, "It would probably be best for whatever discussion you two plan on having be done on the ship so as to prevent anyone from listening in on your conversation." Kreia felt the Exile's annoyance flow though their link for a few seconds only to vanish as he saw the wisdom of her words while she didn't even bother to probe the Listener's mind knowing he would force her out before she could gain any information from him.

Ken nodded to Kreia's suggestion concerning observers trying to listen in on their conversation. The disadvantage though was his own weapon would be constrained should a fight break out on the ship as the strangers weapons are more suited to the tight confines of the ship. A fact he was sure the stranger knew as well. Ken had seen the probing stare the stranger gave him much like the one he had given the stranger and Ken had been in enough battles to tell when he was fighting a professional. Ken did have one weapon the stranger didn't though it was limited as his connection to the force was still rather weak.

Kriv was thinking on a similar track as well but accounted things a little different. He knew one on one he had a better advantage on the Ebon Hawk but doubted that if a fight did break out it would be one on one. While Kriv didn't know about Ken's force connection he did make an account of his allies that would no doubt step in marking the alien, the Handmaiden, and the blind seer as Kreia had called her. Kriv remembered Atton's comment when they first boarded the Ebon Hawk about something called a Miraluka and made a guess this was the seer Kreia seemed to hate for whatever reason she did.

Kriv rated all of them as highest to lowest threat to him, at the top was the small Dwemer like machine because it couldn't feel pain like a creature of flesh and blood and he didn't know what it could do. Next was Atton for the man's blasters and the sword hanging off his belt were better designed to fight in close quarters they would be in on the ship. After that he would put the alien next mainly for being an unknown. The Handmaiden would come after the alien mostly for her skill but she would be limited in the ship. The Miraluka would be last simply because she couldn't see him and would probably get in the way for the others. Kriv didn't even count Kreia for if a fight was to break out she would be the first one he would deal with preferably before the fight.

All these thoughts ran through the two men's heads as they walked toward the ship. Both were silent as they walked but their eyes never left each other ready for some form of attack to come from the other one.

Bau-Dur found their silence to be rather scary as he knew the General was only silent for three reasons. One he was planning something. Two he was concentrated on whatever project he was currently working on. Or three he was very angry.

Bau-Dur remembered during the Mandalorian wars when Ken had grown silent after hearing about what happened to Serroco. This silence was followed by Ken taking his part of the fleet over to the planet and with a surprising but brilliant plan had set his flagship, the Ravager, to exit hyperspace right above the Mandalorian fleet while the other ships attacked from the rear. Ken had ordered them to converge all power to the turbolasers and fire down upon the Mandalorians. Many had thought him mad at the time thinking the Mandalorian's would tear them apart once they targeted them but the Ken had a commanding presence similar to Revan. What had surprised all but Ken was when Ken had them leave hyperspace he was positioned over the main aircraft carriers which had little to no fire power as they relied on their fighters and shields to protect them. The carriers though had sent the fighters to fight off the Republics own fighters not a few minutes ago leaving them with only their shields for defense. The brilliance of the tactical position used the Mandalorian's own carrier ships to act as his shield while he rained down hell upon the Mandalorian's fleet with his ships greater range and fire power. In the end Ken had retaken Serroco with minimal losses while the Mandalorian's fleet over Serroco was practically whipped out.

But it was after the battle did Bau-Dur see the expression on Ken's face and he realized the thing Ken had lost in that fight, his morality. Ken normally tried to leave as many people alive as possible even among the Mandalorians. During the few times Ken had ever broken the Mandalorian fleet he would let them flee but not this time, this time Ken had hunted down all the Mandalorian ships and made sure no one survived. Bau-Dur soon learned latter that Serroco had been Ken's home planet before he had been taken to train in the Jedi order.

After the Battle of Serroco Ken was never the same again. He had grown cold to everyone and always was busy with Revan and Malak planning their next move. Every battle he fought in he became more like the Mandalorians as he left no survivors, would never take prisoners and slaughtered the Mandalorians whether in space or land battles. He had even changed his lightsabers color from its pale yellow to a burning orange. Bau-Dur had asked why one time and was answered with, "A reminder." In a voice that could make Hoth look warm.

Bau-Dur pulled him mind from those dark thoughts for he too had developed a hatred for the Mandalorians as well and couldn't criticize Ken's actions during the war. He after all had helped end the war. Bau-Dur continued to watch as the General and the stranger walked toward the Ebon Hawk noticing a similarity in their walk. Both kept the other one in eyesight while trying to remain in a position of attack should the other one turn on him.

Kriv and Ken entered the Ebon Hawk and with a motion to the central room both men split taking a different path since the hallways on the Ebon Hawk for the same reason they kept an eye on one another earlier. Kriv and Ken didn't trust the other one facing their back just yet. Ken entered the central room via the direct hallway from the ramp the same time Kriv entered from the hallway directly across from him. Ken was surprised by this as the time it would take to get to there was much longer than the one he took. What really surprised him was the silence in which the stranger seemed to move in. not a sound as he took a step or a breath Ken could hear came from the man.

"Who are you?" Ken asked again this time in a more polite tone but still with a hint of coldness. He spoke in the tone he used with merchants as it was polite but still intimidating.

"Kriv." Kriv said in the tone he used to speak with the Jarls of Skyrim so as to convey respect but not servitude as some had tried to do to him. He remembered when Siddegeir tried to treat him as a simple servant only to end up publicly humiliated when Kriv had challenged his honor in combat. He had left Siddegeir beaten to a pulp in the middle of his home and stripped him of his rather rich looking robes then tossed him out of his own house on his backside and placing his uncle in charge of Falkreath till Siddegeir learned his lesson. Kriv let out a silent chuckle at the memory.

Ken took the answer in stride and asked his next question, "Why are you here?" Ken noticed the slight stiffening Kriv had at that question but it was gone almost as fast as it arrived.

"The Exchange wants me dead your friend Atton said you could help me deal with them." Kriv said as he watched Atton's heart beat faster at his words. Obviously Atton feared the Exile would react badly to his actions but he kept his mouth shut. Kriv also saw the Exile briefly stare at Atton then turned his gaze back on him.

Before Ken could ask another question Kriv spoke, "You know my name General but I don't seem to recall you offering yours." Kriv had deliberately used the man's military rank rather than calling him Exile purely to avoid starting a fight. He didn't feel like bleeding the man for information if he was willing to offer it.

Kriv watched the Exile stiffen at his words followed by a glare that could send fear into a dragon. Pity for the Exile, Kriv had never been one to be intimidated from people less than half his age. Kriv quietly met the man's glare with a look of amusement which was what he felt about the Exile's attempt.

"Ken Surik," Ken said followed by, "And what made you think I could help you with the Exchange?"

Kriv shrugged and said, "Nothing really but might as well try, after all, got to start some ware don't I." Kriv let his words sink in while studying Ken closely. Kriv saw how Ken's eyebrow twitched from the slight sarcastic tone he had used as well as the glare he was getting turned to a scowl. By these reactions Kriv figured Ken didn't deal with humor well. A flaw though not a big one but a flaw all the same and one he would use if necessary.

Ken found Kriv's response rather annoying and the reason he gave to be rather poor. Ken highly doubted Kriv had simply agreed to Atton simply for a lack of starting points. Kriv seemed like one who would look for more than the first option seeing as he had chosen to come out the hallway directly across the one he used instead of the one in between them. It had sent a message to Ken though saying I can move faster and quieter than him. Of course Ken hadn't tried to move quietly but he would never have made it the amount of time it had taken Kriv to get there.

"I see, well then it seems we have a common enemy." Ken said to Kriv who watched him silently waiting for him to continue. "If the Exchange is after you as well then you're welcome come along for now." Ken said while fitting Kriv into his plans to deal with the Exchange. He needed to break the peace between the bounty hunters so they would start killing one another trying to get him. If the Exchange was indeed after Kriv chances were they had put a bounty on his head and that would add to the tension especially if it was rather high.

Kriv nodded to Ken and left the room. He had seen when the man had started thinking and decided to end their little chat there for the time being. Kriv made his way through the ship looking for a place to stay at for the time being. He wasn't tired and hardly slept anymore but it would help him fit in better rather than stalking the ship. He also wanted somewhere he could work at without much fear of being interrupted before he found himself in a room near the front of the Ebon Hawk. A quick glance of the room revealed nothing much other than the one wall covered in odd devices. A quick check of his memories reviled them to be monitors showing him several different parts of the ship. Kriv felt a grin spread across his face as he found the room to his liking for it was both isolated as well as provided him with eyes all over the ship. Nodding to himself Kriv settled down in one of the chairs and familiarized himself with the technology of this place properly.

Later that day after everyone had finally settled down Ken went to the cockpit where Atton was checking all the ships systems and making sure they would be ready for a quick escape should the need arise. Ken watched the man for a short time before he broke the silence, "What made you think Kriv would be helpful to us that you would bring him here to meet me?" Ken's tone was colder than normal as he thought of Kriv, the man had won their little game earlier and he was determined not to lose again if he could help it. So Ken had decided to ask what his crew knew of him starting with Atton since he brought him here.

Atton turned slightly to look at Ken before turning back to the controls deliberately not making eye contact. He had seen how Kriv had out maneuvered from Ken's questions while revealing anything he didn't plan to. This made Atton somewhat jumpy considering he had been mentioned by name.

"Simple really he had taken down a whole group of Exchange thugs in a matter of seconds." Atton said a last hoping Ken would leave quickly. He didn't mind the man most of the time but when he was mad Atton's instincts always told him to run as fast as he could from Ken especially if he was the reason. Of course nothing has ever happened to him or anyone else he was mad at and he knew why. Ken would have found it wasteful to take out his frustrations on the crew both by injuring them and him not spending the energy on something useful.

Ken remained silent waiting for Atton to continue. Taking down a group of Exchange thugs was semi impressive but something told him there was more to it than that. Just as he predicted Atton continued, "He also had incapacitated the whole bar just before he slaughtered them."

Ken raised an eyebrow at that. Incapacitated a whole bar as well as slaughter the group that was after him. Ken felt no lies coming from the ex-smuggler through the force or his own naturally trained tricks at detecting falsehood so he knew Atton was telling the truth.

Ken was about to leave when Atton said quietly as if he was afraid someone would hear him other than Ken, "One hell trained assassin if I had ever met one if you ask me." Ken nodded at him even though Atton couldn't see it from his current position and left the room.

Ken headed to find Kreia and ask her about Kriv when an explosion was heard coming from the security room off to his side. Ken quickly remembered Kriv had taken up residence there and locked the door up tight so no one could bother him with whatever he was doing. Atton was at Ken's side first followed by the Handmaiden, T3-M4, Kreia, Bao-Dur, and Visas. They all stared at the door for a few seconds then Ken ordered T3 to open the door. The droid went to work and shortly after the door opened to reveal a perfectly fine Kriv and room save one spot that looked like a turbolaser had hit it.

Ken quickly took charge and went over to Kriv but before he could ask what had happened Kriv spoke. "Well that was unexpected."

Kriv watched everyone stare at the burn mark he had left on the durasteel wall with something akin to amusement. Kriv had been experimenting back home to make a alchemic siege breaking weapon both in case the sanctuary was ever attacked as well if his assassins were ever in need of making a quick escape through a wall. He had a good grasp of the strength difference of ebony which he had used to reinforce all his sanctuaries should they ever fall under siege again like they had during the Great War and the durasteel most things were made out of here. To his surprise he found ebony to be actually better than durasteel not because it was stronger but because of how resistant the stuff was. While ebony would break before durasteel did, durasteel would melt long before ebony would. The breaking point wasn't much higher than ebony either. Maybe one or two mighty blows from a giant in difference and this is after taking a beating from a mammoth or two. To test his creation Kriv had diluted the substance to the point it would by his calculations only leave a scar on the wall. What Kriv had not expected was the shockwave it had generated making the room shake slightly and forcing him to the ground.

"Unexpected, unexpected my ass you could have blown up the ship!" Atton had yelled at Kriv whose face remained blank revealing nothing concerning his thoughts. Ken though had a thoughtful expression on his face as he studied the scar Kriv had left on the wall. Ken made another examination of the room and noticed a new thing added to it by Kriv. On the opposite wall a small stand had been set up with what looked like a small version of a laboratory on it. Ken also saw a green bottle little bigger than his had full of some strange liquid nearby and wondered what it was.

Kriv watched Ken eyeing his Alchemy lab and his newest creation sitting nearby it. Kriv walked over and picked up the bottle and held it carefully as he went over to Ken. Kriv looked right at Ken as he stated, "This would be the un diluted version of what I just used earlier if anyone was wondering." That shut them up as the Handmaiden had taken to Atton's argument as well. They all stared at the potion in his hands with mixed looks of shock and horror on most of their faces as his words sank in.

Bao-Dur was the first one to speak up after everyone went silent asking, "And what is that one supposed to do?"

Kriv's smiled darkly as he said, "This would have turned your ship into little more than scrap metal." Everyone but Ken and Kreia shuddered at Kriv's words even T3 made warning beeps from the news of Kriv's little potion.

Ken simply shrugged at him stating, "If it will be useful I don't care just don't blow up my ship understand." Ken got a nod from Kriv before ordering everyone out of the security room all the while a thought was racing through his head. Both assassin and scientist what else could he be hiding. Ken was determined to find out about his newest companion and, more importantly, learn how to use him to his own advantage.


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long update family stuff came up and i wasn't able to work on this very much also warning for more adult content later in chapter

* * *

Chapter 5

After the incident in the security room Ken made his way to Kreia's chambers as she likes to call them. Ken was never one to give fancy names for things as they were a waste of time for him. Ken arrived shortly before Kreia so he sat down and cleared his mind and process everything that had happened today.

Ken remembered entering the Refuge Sector to see if Zez-Kai Ell had tried to hide himself among the refugees. It wouldn't have surprised Ken if Zez had been there as the man had often said, "The best place to be is the one spot no one is looking at." Ken didn't stop as he examined everyone he came across looking to see if it was Zez or not when he found himself near a person who seemed to be giving orders to everyone in the area. The man wasn't very impressive looking, average height, somewhat bald head with tuffs of red hair, a slightly larger waist then most it the area showing that the man didn't go hungry, and pale blue eyes. Ken figured this would be the best person to ask questions as he seemed to be the leader of these people judging how everyone was following his orders.

Ken walked over the man with Bao-Dur and T3 close behind him when the man seemed to take notice of them.

"O hello there my name is Hussef how can I help you?" Ken watched the man for several seconds making Hussef fidget a little under is cold calculating eyes.

"I'm looking for someone bald head but brown hair on the side with a big brown mustache, brown eyes and light skin." Ken's voice grew colder as he described Zez's appearance reminding him of trial.

"Sorry haven't seen anyone by that description you could try talking to the Exchange or the Serroco on the other side of the area. Maybe they know about your friend." Ken had stopped paying attention to Hussef's words when he said Serroco.

Moving past Hussef Ken made his way to the other side of the Sector his mind in turmoil. There were survivors of Serroco here after all this time he had thought the planets inhabitants were wiped out by the Mandalorians during the war. A sudden hope started to flicker in his mind that by some chance his family had survived after all. Unfortunately this hope died the moment Ken entered the area the Serroco refugees were located at. Ken was met by two men armed with blasters pointed at him calling for him to turn around and leave. Ken recognized the men in front of him as ex members of one of the few frigates that were part of the Serroco Defense Force. He remembered finding only three SDF ships left after the Mandalorians burned the planet from orbit and had offered them positions in his own part of the fleet which they refused and the crews disbanded.

Ken turned from the Serroco guards and went back the way he came before he heard the sound of running feet. Ken Drawing his Sith War Sword from its position on his back turned to see three Gamorreans running at him and his team. Without hesitating Ken pointed his left hand at them and unleashed a torrent of Force Lightning at them kill one and severally injuring the other two. This was quickly followed up by T3 firing the Mandalorian blaster Ken had installed in it at one of the Gamorreans killing it with three shots to its face. Bao-Dur also took advantage of the recently electrocuted Gamorrean and brought his Echani Vibrosword down across its neck and severing its head.

As the last Gamorrean was cut down Ken had already started moving toward where the Exchange was located in this Sector and preceded to wipe them out. Ken left only one survivor with the full intent for the man to report what had happened here and make the Exchange increases the bounty on his head hoping for the peace between the bounty hunters to break and start an all-out war trying to catch him. When that was done he would follow the trail and find where this Goto was and deal with him as he saw fit.

Later Ken and his team found themselves near the docks on their side of Nar Shaddaa. Ken had helped an Ithorian in the area in exchange for the several power crystals and killed some thugs in the area. Ken also with the help of a Bith discovered a signal that seemed to stretch the entire moon. The signal had Ken's curiosity as to who would be using such a powerful signal while keeping it hidden from others. His mind had gone straight to the Exchange as being the most likely group with both the reason and the means to power it.

"Find anything useful in your memories or have you taken to simply reliving your past?"

Kreia's voice snapped Ken out of his thoughts. He quickly focused on Kreia who was standing over him with a neutral look on her face.

"Trying to see if I missed anything while I was out scouting the planet." Ken answered as he stood up as well. As with every time he dealt with Kreia he made sure to keep his voice low and neutral giving her nothing to work with in their conversations. Ken didn't give people advantages when he could help it which reminded him why he was here.

"Tell me what are your thoughts on are newest companion." Ken asked somewhat surprised she hadn't made any negative comment about him already seeing as she always made a comment about the people who join him.

"Ah the Listener, he is a dangerous one that one." Kreia said while revealing nothing about him to the Exile. She was still trying to figure out how the creature seemed to exist outside of the Force itself.

'Listener' Ken thought an odd title for someone he thought but Kreia was known for calling people by her opinion of them, but Listener was odd even for her. Ken didn't like how little he had gained from Kreia but when he was about to ask her more questions Kreia said, "I would see the Servant of Atris if you have more questions concerning are newest companion."

Ken nodded and left Kreia to her meditations. He was angry at how little information seemed to be known about this Kriv leaving him at a disadvantage concerning him. Ken made his way over to the Cargo Hold where the Handmaid his way over to the Cargo Hold where the Handmaiden stayed at.

Upon arriving at the Cargo Hold though Ken was met with an interesting sight. The Handmaiden as usual was practicing in nothing but her underwear revealing most of her ample breasts and showing off all her curves and long legs for anyone to see. This wasn't the first time Ken had seen her like this as they had sparred together twice now but even so it sent a wave of desire through him before he ruthlessly crushed it back down. He did have time for base emotions such as lust to cloud his mind for it was a weakness to indulge in such thoughts as they distracted him. Once Ken regained control over his emotions he stepped into the Cargo Hold and making a noise in his throat so the Handmaiden could hear him.

The Handmaiden turned to face whoever came into the Cargo Hold only to come face to face with Ken. The Handmaiden stared at Ken dressed in his Mandalorian armor with the robe added to it. The look reminded the Handmaiden of a Holo of Darth Revan but with two differences. The maid difference was Ken didn't have a mask where Revan did, and Ken's armor was all black while Revan's was a mixture of red and black. She had been curious as to the similarity in his and Revan's attire and had asked Bao-Dur about it when Ken had been working on something with Atton before they arrived here on Nar Shaddaa.

What Bao-Dur told her was not what she had been expecting though. Ken and Bao-Dur had been on a scouting mission near Taris when they were attacked by a Mandalorian cruiser. Ken had opened a communication channel to the ship and challenged the Captain of the ship to single combat while the man's crew stood around him. The Captain had accepted and sent a boarding party to the ship to pick him up. Ken had given Bao-Dur instructions that if he should fall he was to send the ship at the cruiser overloading the engines and making it explode while he and the crew fled the ship. As it turned out Ken had defeated the Captain who turned out to be one of Mandalore the Ultimate's advisors. Ken had taken the man's armor but left the helm for it to be delivered to Mandalore himself.

"Sorry for interrupting but I was wondering if you knew anything about Kriv?" Ken asked the Handmaiden in his normal cold voice. Ken made sure to focus on the Handmaidens face so as to keep what control he had over his emotions intact. It was hard not to let any sign of his inner turmoil show in his expression but he managed.

The Handmaiden was surprised by the question Ken would normally go to Kreia with such questions. She wondered briefly if it was simply an excuse for him to go see her but dismissed the thought quickly. Ken wasn't a person to waste his time on things like that when theirs work to be done. That meant Kreia was unable to help him. The Handmaiden chose her words carefully as she said, "Kriv from what I've seen is a skilled tactician and dangerous warrior."

Ken nodded that was a common similarity everyone had of Kriv so far but it wasn't the answer he was looking for. Ken was about to leave when the Handmaiden said, "He also is the Listener to something called the Night Mother."

Ken stopped as he processed that little bit of information. Ken had no idea who or what this Night Mother was but filled it away for later. Ken moved down to the area of the ship where Visas stayed at. Entering the room Ken found her meditating but she quickly and silently rose to her feet.

In a whisper Visas said, "My life, for yours." As Ken stood at the door a thought flitted through his mind. Those are the same words she used when I bested her in combat after she snuck onto my ship. Ken wondered what significance they held to her but decided to figure that out later.

"Tell me Visas…" Ken noticed the slight twitch she had when he used her name and continued, "What do you know about Kriv."

Visas's remembered when Kriv had caught her during their fight with the Trandoshans and the fear she had felt when he had her in his grip all the while she couldn't detect him through the Force.

"He is more dangerous than anyone save for my master that I have met." Visas's voice was barely louder than a whisper as she spoke. Ken breathed deeply at the information seeing that his crew was in agreement on Kriv being dangerous but it didn't help him understand the man himself and Ken was sure Kriv wouldn't reveal any of his secrets without a fight be it physical or with words. Ken contemplated using the Force on him when Visas said, "He also doesn't exist in the Force."

Ken was surprised at that comment. All living beings were connected to the Force even he was despite cutting himself off from it. Ken left Visas as he pondered the information he had on Kriv.

Ken stopped at central room of the Ebon Hawk his mind in turmoil. If what he heard was true he may have just gained the perfect Jedi assassin in the galaxy. This had some merit to his plans but he couldn't tell if Kriv would be loyal to him or not. The others would follow his actions but Kriv was different. He doubted he would be able to force the man to do anything he didn't want to do and his odds in a fight just got shorter. He may be a hardened veteran of the Mandalorian Wars and commanded the Force limited as it was but he didn't know what Kriv was capable of. Ken decided it was time to see just how skilled their assassin was.

Kriv had watched as Ken had flitted between his crew gathering information on him with mild curiosity. He had laughed quietly when Ken had encountered the Handmaiden in her underwear. To most people they would have thought he was unaffected by the sight but Kriv was trained to detect the most minute detail of a target and had noticed the man's eyes darken with desire for a few seconds before returning to normal. Kriv noted the control the man had over his emotions with approval.

Lust was often a tool he had used to undermine his targets and enemies. Whether their lust for riches or their lust for companions of the flesh it didn't matter to him. While he was rather lacking on the art of seduction he had several of his more attractive assassins train under a Dibella priestess for a short time in order to learn the necessary skills. That said he had no illusions concerning sex itself. He in is youth had often paid homage to temples devoted to Dibella's more physical understanding of love and pleasure.

Kriv watched as Ken moved from the Handmaiden to the Miraluka's room. So far things have be going as expected from Kriv's point of view. Atton told Ken about the incident at the bar. Kreia was having Ken figure out his secrets on his own. The Handmaiden had mentioned the Night Mother sparking a slight feeling of homesickness in him for a second before it vanished. And the Miraluka had told him how he didn't exist in the Force. All in all Kriv was sure Ken would be calling him out so as to figure out just how useful he would be and how much of a threat would he pose to him should they become enemies.

Kriv smiled at how his plan was moving along. All he needed now was the location of that damn Dummer and more importantly his Elder Scroll so he could return home when he needed to. To that end Kriv checked his weapons and gathered some of his more interesting poisons he carried on him at all times. Without even looking at the monitors Kriv turned and opened the door and came face to face with Ken.

"Good your coming with me and Atton were going to check out..." a beeping noise was coming from his wrist signaling something important before he waved for Kriv to follow him. Kriv watched as Ken sent a message to his crew to gather in the central room of the ship. Shortly after his message everyone was in the room wondering why Ken had called them together.

Ken looked at everyone briefly before his eyes fell onto T3. "Everyone we just got a message from the Exchange." Everyone but Kriv and Kreia tensed at the information. Ken continued to look at the astromech droid before typing into his wrist mounted computer. "T3 play the message for everyone."

Everyone watched as the Quarren who called himself Visquis invited Ken to his private lounge in the Jekk'Jekk'Tarr as long as he came alone.

Atton was the first to respond after the message ended, "Well good thing it isn't a trap."

His sarcastic comment was met with, "Of course it's a trap." from the Handmaiden obviously missing the sarcasm in Atton words.

Kriv watched as the two bickered between one another till he heard Kreia mutter, "It may be a trap, but a trap works both ways." Kriv rolled his eyes at the comment. His traps were designed only to trap his target not him.

Kriv's eyes stared at Ken as he contemplated the message before he turned to the Dwemer machine called T3-M4 and asked, "Could anyone else have picked up that message?" Kriv watched as the machine beeped at Ken who nodded to it after it fell silent.

Ken turned and faced everyone while clearing his throat. Almost immediately the others fell silent waiting for Ken to explain his plan to them.

"I go see this Visquis then the rest of you stay sharp in case anyone comes here trying to cut off are escape route." Ken's words were met with disagreements from his crew. Kriv watched as Atton and the Handmaiden seemed to unite against the idea of their leader to go walking into such an obvious trap. The Alien and the Miraluka tried to figure out his reasons for going and the Dwemer machine beeped at Ken continuously. Only Kreia and Kriv stayed silent as they watched the others argue with Ken.

Kriv turned slightly to face Kreia and whispered, "A cunning but risky plan for him to try." Kreia only nodded to him as the argument continued. Both could see what Ken was trying to do by walking into this trap. If Visquis was as important as he claimed to be then he would have access to the location of the true leader of the Exchange and from their Ken could take care of the problem they were imposing on him and his mission.

Kriv watched as Ken silenced the others with a cold glare before he motioned for him to follow. The two quickly met at the ramp leading out of the ship and back onto Nar Shaddaa when Ken spoke. "I'd rather have liked to test your capabilities before this but we're out of time so consider this your field test to see if you will be part of my crew understand?"

Kriv nodded to Ken figuring this will work for now. He need help despite how much he hated the idea of seeking it he was pragmatic enough to know when he was in over his head. This human seemed to know what he was doing and would be useful till he found his target and got back home so he would play along for now.

"Good then I want you to follow me as we deal with the Exchange. Try to look inconspicuous about it as well. No need to tip off the Exchange I'm not alone like they want."

Ken stared at Kriv as he finished giving his orders wondering if the man would live up to his reputation or if he would survive this encounter at all. He doubted Kriv would be easy to kill but even a novice can get lucky at times. Ken saw Kriv nod again and turned to the ramp his plans finally starting to come together here on Nar Shaddaa.


End file.
